


Looking Foward

by GlyphArchive



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Self-Acceptance, parenting, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: The king and queen of Adyoha still have much to learn, even after all they have experienced.
Relationships: Rama/Sita (Ramayana)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Looking Foward

"It is busier than I remember." Sita admits with a touch of breathlessness. Lav motions for her and she waves away the dasi who starts forward to assist with lifting him up. Kush squirms in Rama's arms, pouting and grasping for his father's necklace. Thankfully he is dissuaded from putting shining metal into his soft little mouth, Rama quick and gentle as he untangles his youngest son's fingers with the same patience he'd shown in soothing her when the last pangs of her pregnancy had rendered her immobile.

"The palace?" He asks, a furrow appearing between his brows when Kush struggles against being readjusted in his father's lap. A babe, they are both coming to learn, is much different from a rakshasa and perhaps twice as determined to get what they want. "Or being a parent?"

"As though I had _experience_ with the latter." Sita counters as Lav finally settles, resting all his suddenly impressive weight on her chest. His hands reach for her earrings and she turns her head just in time. "I meant the palace," she tells her husband once their eldest has given up his quest, smiling at him over Lav's curly head. "Though I suppose the same could be said of both. It seems as though there is more to do _now_ than before, when we were both still new to the throne."

"Do you dislike it?" Worry does not often mar Rama's face where others who are not family can easily see it, but for her he wears it plainly across his face. The furrow in his brow deepens briefly into a ravine and she can take note of the skin around his eyes has drawn tight.

It takes her a moment to answer, though Lav is still in the cradle of her arms.

"I do not." Sita allows, grateful for the anchor that is their son. "It is _different_ from the life we had while in exile, and will take getting used to. But I find my reasons to feel joy each day. That I have my family with me is part of that." She adds, looking at him through lowered lashes.

Rama smiles, flushed, and gamely accepts Kush grabbing for his hair with a delightful war cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is based on the version of the epic where Sita's exile during pregnancy never happens and they live as king and queen, figuring things out and doing their best while being parents inbetween important kingdom related business. My favorite version, tbh.


End file.
